eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Guild Hall Amenities
Overview of amenities available for Guild Halls. * The category name is what you will find the amenity listed under in the guild hall's house window. * Tier 1, Tier 2 and Tier 3 is the required guild hall tier needed. This is currently only applicable for the decoration amenities as all other amenities can be bought regardless of your guild hall's tier. * Purchase cost is the required coin and status you need to have in the guild hall's escrow. * Upkeep cost is the weekly cost required to keep this amenity in the guild hall. All descriptions are written with the assumption you have the permission to interact with the described item. If you don't have the proper permission nothing will happen in most cases, like for example the NPCs will refuse to talk to you. For more background information, please look on the Guild Hall page. Decoration Please see the footnotes for "more understandable" details about the table heading. You are adviced to pay extra attention to the fixed column. General }, allowing you to go to the character selection screen and change your character's look. This NPC will not buy anything. See also barbers. |- | General | Guild Hall World Market Broker | | | | NPC that gives access to the world market broker. Broker fee is 20% for all hometowns, unless the seller can make the fee less. |- | General | Hall Guard | | | | NPC guard that can be placed in your guild hall. You can buy up to 50 of these. |- | General | Kunark Adventure Writ Agent | | | | NPC that when hailed offers Tier 8 adventure writs in the Kunark Area. |- | General | Mender Hireling | | | | NPC that will repair your armor. You can also set how much of the repair cost (0%, 10%, 25%, 50%, 75% or 100%) will be payed from the guild hall's escrow. |- | General | Relic & Signet Peddler | | | | NPC that will sell the consumable items that the City Merchants have in stock. This NPC will not buy anything. |- | General | Stable Hand | | | | NPC that when hailed will give your mount a +5% speed boost for 2 hours. |- | General | Training Dummy Supply Chest | | | | A chest item that when clicked will place a training dummy item in your inventory. This item can then be placed anywhere in the guild hall for fighting and skill practice. |- | General | Uniform Mannequin | | | | A mannequin item that you can dress. You can buy up to 5 of these. For each mannequin you buy all previously and future NPC amenities will get an added option to have them dress like one of these mannequins. |-class="sortbottom" ! Category ! Name ! Purchase cost ! Upkeep cost ! Picture ! Description |} Tradeskill related Transportation related Delayed amenities Following is a list of originally planned amenities that for some reason or another got delayed or removed when Guild Halls were released with LU49. They may be added back in at a future date.